Mechanical Love
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Ed and Al are back in Resembool. They are there to fine the "something you cannot find anywhere else" as stated by their teacher. What will happen when Ed finds out what his teacher meant? An Ed and Winry fic.
1. Chapter 1: Back in Resembool

"Edward!" the girl yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. "Drink your milk," she says holding the bottle of milk in her hand.

"I already told you I hate milk," says the boy as he crouches down in his chair.

"And that's exactly why your going to be the size of a bean your whole life!" she yelled failing her hand up and down. That caught the boys attention as he stands up.

"Shut up! If I hate it, I hate it," yelled the boy.

"Drink it!" yelled the girl pushing it into his face.

"No," yelled the boy pushing it back. They ferociously started to push and shove the bottle spilling milk all over the ground.

"Brother! Winry! Your making a mess," said a suit of armor as it walked into the room.

"Al," they both say simultaneously as they look around the room to see the mess they had made. They both sigh and Winry turns to face Ed.

"You _had_ better help me with the, Ed," she says with her hands now on her hips. With a little hesitation he agrees. With the answer she was looking for she goes and grabs some towels. Ed, seeing this a chance to relax plops down on the nearest chair.

"I know teacher said to stay here but it's just so boring. We could be looking for the philosopher's stone right now," said Ed as he wiggled in his chair.

"But if we don't stay here we won't find out the thing teacher told us we couldn't find if we didn't stay here," said Al in a worried voice as he flapped his arms up and down.

"She said it would help us find the philosopher's stone. If that's the case I guess I could stay here for a little bit longer," he says as he looks over to see the door opening.

"Here, Ed," she says as she hands the towel over to him.

"I-I'll help too," said Al in a scared voice.

"Of course you can, Al. Here take this and whip off the tables and shelves," she said as she handed him a towel. She bent down and started to help the boy whip up the milk on the floor.

"What are we having for dinner tonight," asked Ed as he started to whip off a chair.

"Stew," replied Winry.

"Stew's amazing. It has milk in it but you can't even taste it. Whoever invented it is a genius," he said now standing.

"That's why we're making it, Ed. Besides maybe you'll grow a little," she says laughing.

"Everyone keeps saying stuff about me being a pipsqueak but I _have_ grown," he says throwing his towel at Winry.

"Sorry, sorry," she says as she grabs his rags and hands it back to him. "I'm just glad that both of you are back home, safe and sound," she says smiling at the two brothers. They exchange glances at one another.

"Yes, Winry it's sure good to be back home," he says smiling at the girl.

"It's good your safe and sound as well," said Al handing her his rage. Ed hands her his rage also.

"I really missed you two," she said hugging them both as they both hugged her back.

"We really missed you too, Winry," said Al.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Meeting

"Ed?" says Winry as she stares at the boy standing right in front of her. "What are you doing up so early?" she says as she stares at the boy.

"Nothing really," he says diverting his eyes away from her. She after a few seconds looks away.

"I should have know. You and Al never tell me anything," she says looking like she's about to cry.

"Th-that's not true," he says shocked. He hated to see her cry. It hurt whenever she cried or was sad.

"I won't cry," she looks over and smiles. "It just means you care about me," she said now laughing at the boy.

"W-well your my childhood friend and your a girl so –," he said finding it seemingly hard to go on.

"Mm, your right. But you two really have been telling me more stuff then usual. Thank you," she says smiling at him.

"Y-your welcome," he says as a small blush appears on his face.

"So, what did your teacher say you'd find here?" she asks as her grasp tightens on the blanket around her shoulders.

"Well it she said it was something we couldn't find anywhere else and that and that it would help us with our journey," he said rubbing his head. What exactly had their teacher meant by that. He contemplated it for days but could never find out what she meant.

"Ed, you look tired," said Winry with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Maybe just a little bit. I haven't got a lot of sleep lately. I've been up every night trying to figure out what it is we have to find," he says as a yawn comes out of his mouth.

"You should really get some sleep," she says, the concern now showing in her eyes.  
"I'll be fine. I don't have to get up early every morning anymore," he says as he stretches his arms. Winry walks over to him and turns him around and begins to push.

"If you think I'm going to let you sleep in your wrong. You've got breakfast and morning chores to help out with. You need your sleep, Ed," she says as she pushes him toward his room.

"W-Winry! Stop pushing already. I got it, I got it. I'll go to sleep," he says trying to stop the girl from pushing him anymore. What was he doing getting so flustered over Winry? It's just Winry. He shakes the idea out of his mind. He had more important things to think about, like the Philosopher's Stone or the homunculus.

"Please, Ed get some sleep," Winry says as she grips the blanket.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. You always take good care of me right, Winry?" he asks the girl smiling. It really did hurt to see her sad. It hurt more though to see her worry like that about him.

"Hmm, I'll take good care of you and Al. So expect a big breakfast tomarrow," she says smiling at him.

"Ya," he says smiling back at her. Good she was back to normal. It felt right when she was like that.

"Brother? Winry?" says Al as he comes out of the room to see what all the commotion was about. "What are you two doing?"

"Al, you need to watch and make sure Ed gets some sleep. You two have to look after each other after all," she says smiling at Al. "He says he hasn't been getting any sleep lately."

"B-brother is this true!" he asks as he grabs Ed's shoulders.

"Y-yes," he says as he tries to get Al to let go of him.

"Well, Al?" asks Winry laughing at the two.

"Mm, I'll take good care of him," he says as he lets go of Ed.

"Good night, you two," she says as she makes her way to her own room.

"Night, Winry," the two say as they close the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3: How We Got Here

Just as Winry had promised a big breakfast was awaiting Ed. On the table was all his favorites, and best off all there was no milk. Winry was still busy fixing herself a plate. She had a long, worn out shirt on, and her hair was tied up into a messy bun.

"Thanks, Winry," said Ed as he stared at the food.

"Be sure to eat it all up," she half sarcastically. She sat down with a small plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Winry you always look after Brother," said Al as he stood by Ed.

"You can sit down too Al," she said with a long yawn. It wasn't a big deal she had always taken care of the two. Al taking Winry's advice sits down.

"This … is … really … good …. Winry," said Ed as he stuffed his face with food.

"So how did your teacher get you to come here?" she said leaning her head on her hands. She had been wondering this for the longest time now.

"That's a real easy question," said the brothers together.

– Two Days Previous –

"Ed! Al! Come here," screamed their teacher. The boys obediently obeyed their teachers orders and came running.

"Yes, Teacher?" the boys ask as they finish running.

"I want you two to go back to Resembool for awhile," she said intensely staring at the boys.

"What?!" screamed the boys simultaneously. Why did she want them to go back to Resembool? They were training here with her. So what could they do there?

"You do want help with your training right?" she asks the boys, now with both hands on her hips.

"Yes," they both answer weary. They didn't want to disobey their teacher, but at the same time wanted to know what was going on.

"There you will find the something you can not find anywhere else," she said with a long sigh. They didn't reply to her mainly because they didn't know what she meant.

"But why there?" asked Ed. What was in Resembool? They had spent all of there childhood days there. They knew for a fact that there really wasn't all that much there.

"Call it training if you must. Once you find the something that can not be found anywhere else you can call me. I will tell you weather it is right or not. Now go," she yelled point her finger to the door.

Present Time –

"So that's all it took to convince you?" asked Winry, shocked they needed such little convincing.

The two brothers huddled together saying, "She was really scary though." All Winry could do was laugh. They faced many other scarier things than her, yet they she was the one they were most scared of.

"Well I wonder what that thing could be?" she says sarcastically. She did want them to find it but she also wanted to spend more time with them. She sighed. This really is going to get complected.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Staring. She was staring. It was plainly obvious that she was staring at him. She sure didn't try to hid it either.

"Umm, Winry, what's wrong?" asked Ed, uncomfortably.

"Your auto mail," she said, intensifying her stare.

"T-that would be umm," he said, fidgeting trying to find an excuse. Knowing Winry she would go into one of her rampages about how badly he treats his auto mail.

"Come on I'll fix it now," she said, getting up.

"Yes!" he said, springing up from his seat. What happened to the ranting?

"Honestly you treat your auto mail horribly," she said sighing. Here it comes.

"W-Winry," he said, shyly.

"But, I guess that it can't be helped knowing you brothers," she said, looking at his arm.

"Winry?" he said, uncertain of what she had meant.

"Mm, never mind. Anyways how long are you going to be staying here this time?" she asked, looking for a screw driver.

They never really stayed that long when they came. To be honest she was lonely. But it was their home. It was the place that they new they could come back to. Just that was enough for her.

"Winry, are you alright?" he asked, looking at the spaced out girl.

"Ah, yeah sorry about that," she said reexamining his arm.

"You don't usually space out though," he said, unconvinced.

"Haha I said I was fine, Ed," she said, tightening a screw.

"Umm alright then," he said, still unconvinced.

"You aren't as bashed up as before," she said , smiling at the boy.

"Yeah I tried not to bash it up this time cause I knew you would get mad," he said, staring blankly at the girl.

"ED!" screamed the girl.

"W-what?" he said, flinching back.

"It's more important that you are safe! Auto mail can be fixed if it breaks but if you get hurt or die then … then-" she said, bursting out in tears.

While it was true that she had always gotten mad at him when he had broken his auto mail she was more worried when _he_ was hurt. She didn't want to loose him. Stupid stupid stupid. Why didn't he understand?  
"Winry I- I'm sorry," he said, frantically try to console the girl.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" she yelled, hitting him on the head with a wrench. She stopped then ran out of the door.

"Winry!" yelled Ed, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Winry what's wrong?" asked Al, seeing Winry crying.

"Nothing," she said turning around.

"Is it about Brother?" he asked, concernedly.

"...yeah," she said, sniffing.

"Well I'm sure whatever he said he didn't mean it! I know Brother is short tempered and says whatever is on his mind with out thinking, but he is not a bad person. Though being short he had a lot of disadvantages and, umm," he said, stopping halfway though.

"I know, Al," she said turning around smiling at the boy.

"So you're all better now?" he asks.

"Yep. Though I have to say you sure have some way of cheering people up, Al," she said laughing.

"Thank you," he said, smiling back at her.

–

Something was weird. Was it Winry or was it Ed? For a split second his heart had skipped a beat seeing Winry smile like that. When Teacher had said 'something you could not find anywhere else' could this have something to do with it?


	5. Chapter 5: The Calls

She rolled over to see what time it was. The clock read 5:05 A.M. Who the hell was calling at five in the morning? She got out of bed reluctantly an picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"TEACHER!"

"...Edward Elric, what the hell are you doing calling me at five in the morning!"

"W-well it's referring to the 'something you can not find anywhere else'"

"If you are just figuring this out after … how long has it been one whole week?"

"It's referring to Winry and me right?"

"...click..."

"Hello? Teacher? Teacher!"

Really, he was a bright young lad but he was very stupid when it concerns romantic things. Sometimes I find myself wondering if he really is a kid or not.  
–

"What did she say?" asked Al.

"She didn't" said Ed, plopping down into the closest chair to sulk.

"T-then maybe you were wrong if she didn't say," he said, beginning to panic.

"I don't know. She got mad at me saying something about only finding out about it after one week. Then I asked her if it was about Winry and me and she hung up, without even saying one word!" he said, going into a deep depression.

"Mmm, Ed? What are you doing up so early?" said a sleepy Winry. It was obvious that she had just woken up.

"We had to make a call. What about you?" asked Ed, coming out of his depressed state. What was it about seeing Winry like this that just made him want to laugh?

"You both woke me up," she said, yawning. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the last few days be it either working on Ed's auto mail, them getting up ridiculously early to do training, or having to get up early to make them breakfast.

"W-we're sorry, Winry! We'll try to be quieter from now on!" said Al, in a frenzy.

"It's fine you've woken me up early all this week so what does it matter if it is one more time? Anyways what do you want for breakfast?" she says, stretching. It wasn't like she wasn't a morning person, it's just with the lack of sleep it was getting harder for her to get up like this.

"Pancakes and eggs please!" said Ed, excitedly.

"Alright then, I'll get straight to work," she said, heading off into the kitchen.

–

She stood there looking at the phone with a suitcase in her hand. He would probably need more help then she had originally thought. But the problem lay in whether she should call or not. Well what harm could it due to call ahead of time anyways?

"Hello Rockbell Prosthetic Limb Outfitters"

"Yes, Winry, this is Izumi Curtis. I'm going to be joining Edward and Alphonse and should arrive with in a day or so. If you could please do not tell the them about me coming over."

"Um yes I can do that. But may I ask why you're coming here?"

"For training purposes. They obviously need more help then I had originally thought."

"Oh I see. Well if that's the case then you can count on me."

"Thank you Winry."

"It's no problem at all."

"Good bye then"  
"Bye"

She breathed in a long sigh and headed out the door. This was going to take quite sometime. Lets hope Winry has already found the answer to her part in this.

–

"Who was that?" asked Ed, finishing his breakfast.

"A customer," said Winry, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Are they coming over?" asked Al, observing Ed finish his breakfast.

"No, they canceled," she said, ripping the paper off the pad and walking off.

Really they are quite noisy aren't they?


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit from Teacher

The door bell rang and Winry ran to go answer it. They could hear her excited voice but they didn't know what she was saying. They guessed that the customer had decided to come after all.

"Ed! Al! Come here for a minute," yelled Winry. They exchanged glances in confusion. When they had arrived what they saw there standing in the doorway was none other than their teacher.

"Teacher!" they both yelled simultaneously. Why was there teacher here? Wait, was the one that called was that Teacher?

"Ed, Al, I will be staying here with you to help with your training. You obviously need more help then I could have possibly imagine," she said, handing her suitcase over to Winry.

"This way please," said Winry, showing her to her room. The two boys just stood there without a word. So was he wrong about what he thought was the answer? No, why did he even think that was the answer? It couldn't be right?

The rest of the day pretty much consisted of them training their butts off while Winry was in the kitchen cooking. Their teacher had been much harder on them than usual. After their training was done they retired into the house. Winry had the food all set up and ready to go when they walked in the kitchen. She was just poring juice into the cups and would be done.

"Tired?" she asked, sitting down to eat the food.

"No way, that was mere child's play for us!" said Ed, boastfully.

"Brother, don't lie! You and me both are exhausted," winded Al.

"Then shall we continue?" asked Izumi, bringing the cup to her mouth. She knew that Ed was bluffing like he always did.

After dinner Ed had went to take a shower, Al went to look for a book to read, and Izumi went to go unpack her stuff. Winry on the other hand had been left all alone with nothing to do. With that said she figured she would go clean the two brother's room. Was she right to do that. On the floor there were books all over the place and on any open table there was tones of paper. With a big sigh she began to organize the stuff.

Ed had just gotten out of the shower. It felt nice to have one after who knows how long. He briskly walked to his room.

"Ed?" said Winry, popping out from behind the couch. Ed flinched back in surprise resulting him him falling down into the hallway.

"Winry! What are you doing here?" he asked, getting back up.

"I was cleaning but do you need to change?" she said, putting the books back on the shelf. It was true the room did look cleaner. He would have to remember to thank her.

"Yeah I do," he said, walking over to the bed. He glanced over at her. She was trying to put the last book on the shelf but forgot where it went. He walked over to her. "I think it goes right here?" he said, grabbing book from her.

"...Yeah right there," she said, surprised. "Thanks I couldn't quite remember."

"It's not a problem you've done enough for us so it's only natural we would do something for you," he said. He wasn't sure why she was down but she was. "Something wrong?"

"Umm, you have to get changed so I'll go now," she said, walking out of the room. He was just plain oblivious sometimes. She was sure her face was bright red but oh well. That was what made Ed well Ed.

"Winry!" said Al, running over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning your room but your brother had to change so I left," she said, smiling at the boy.

"Oh I see. Did you have nothing to do?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much," she said, looking at the book in his hand.

"Is it any good?"

"What?"

"The book?"

"Oh! Yes it is! It's about a little dog that got separated from his mother and when he had finally found her she –" His voice began to fade out as she began to think about other things.

"Winry, can you come here for a second?" asked Ed, from inside of his room. Winry on the other hand was still spaced out and did not hear him.

"Winry, Brother is calling you," said Al, waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll go right now. Thank you Al," she said, entering the room. "What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't that be my line?" asked Ed, sitting on the bed.

"Does it really take that long to get changed?" she asked, laughing.

"No and stop changing the subject. You seem down what's wrong?" he said, completely serious.

"Oh nothing much. In fact I'm much better now,"she said, sitting down next to him. It felt just like when they were little.

"That's good. Though you still never told me what was wrong," he said, sulking a bit.

"The person I like is an idiot. That is what is bothering me," she said, laughing. She though he would never guess that that person would be him. Though he probably would be mad.

"Oh … Well Winry I'm gonna go to bed, night," he said, getting into bed. With that Winry decided to also go to bed. It was the earliest she had ever gotten to bed when they were here.

–

So even Winry has someone she likes? Why was he so depressed when she had said she liked someone? How weird. Maybe a good night sleep will clear his mind?


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy Part I

Why was the fact that Winry had someone she liked weighing on his mind so much? He truly couldn't sleep at all that night. Endless thoughts and scenarios kept popping up in his mind, and all were about Winry. Though sometime throughout that long night only one answer had popped up. And that was that he had possibly fallen for her. Though thinking about it was difficult. He hadn't be aware of Winry, thought not to say there wasn't times he just never noticed. He reluctantly got out of bed, still tired from his lack of sleep.

The girl stops just in time before the door hit her. "Ed? What are you doing up so early?" she said, curiously. And there she was. The person who he didn't want to see right now was standing right in front of him. "Ed?"

"Bathroom!" he answered, promptly making his way down the dim corridor. He stopped and leaned against the wall gripping his chest. It hurt. Inevitably though he knew now that he did in fact possess feelings for her with her.

"Is something wrong with brother?" asked Al, walking up behind the girl.

"He's been acting strange since last night. But, you brothers never tell me anything really so I'm use to it," she said , staring down the hallway. It had seemed, to her anyways, that he was avoiding her. Was saying she liked someone a bad choice?

"Did something happen?" he asked, concerned for the girls well being. She looked over at the boy. How could she complain when he had no body? He was even all worried about her and even listened to every complaint she had.

"W-When you put it like that it makes me seem like a horrible person," she said, going into a depressed state.

"Winry?" asked Al.

"No never mind it's just my guilty conscience is weighing down on me. But anyways Al is there anything, anything at all, that I can do for you? "she asks, coming back from her depressed state.

"Do something?" he asked, curious as to why she said something like that so suddenly.

"Yep, anything in my ability!" she answered, cheerfully. That's because if she did this the guilt would go away. Then she could get back to thinking about Ed.

"Well If you really want to do something for me there is one thing that I want you to do," he said, diverting his eyes from the girl.

Ed had finally cooled down after he sat a long talk to himself. Even if he had fallen for her there was no reason to act unnatural around her. She hadn't done anything to him. All she said was … was … was that. "She likes someone," he moaned, slumping against the wall.

"So, Winry is a girl after all. It wouldn't be unnatural for a girl her age to like someone, you know?" said the woman coming out from behind a door.

"What?" he said, a worried and disbelief look on his face.

"It's not unnatural for a boy your age either. But you're too caught up in alchemy to think about that stuff," she says, heaving a long sigh. He was a good alchemist but he needed to think about things other than alchemy for once.

"I do think about that stuff. I just never thought of Winry like that," he said, sulking.

"Well they say you never know what you've got until it's gone," she said, staring at the boy. Did he always act like this? "Go talk to her and work it out," she said, pointing down the hallway.

"What? I can't do that! Absolutely not!" he says, drawing back in fear.

"Edward, I wasn't asking you I was telling you! Come on!" she yelled, grabbing the boy by the neck.

It took forever to find out where Winry had gone to. They finally had found her after searching for awhile. It was almost as if she was purposely trying to avoid them. Where ever they went it was always the same. "She was just here." or "Nope, haven't seen her."

"Winry, I –"

"Alphonse Elric, I love you," said Winry.

The two just stood there wide eyed. Was the one that Winry liked Al?


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy Part II

"Hey, Al, do you want me to say it now?" she asked, staring at the boy, a look of question on her face. She was questioning his hidden ulterior for this but wasn't going to ask. She knew she had no feelings for him and so did he. Though it still baffled her as to why he wanted her to say it.

"Umm," he said, glancing over into the hallway. "Yeah now would be a good time," he answered, bring his gaze right back at the girl. "Just like we rehearsed alright? Make it sound convincing," he said, smiling at the girl. She knew she said anything but, being bossed around this much, she was nearing the edge.

She breathed a long breath. "Alphonse Elric, I love you," she said, staring the boy. Well that was much more easier than expected. But why would he want her to say that?

"Winry?" said a whist voice, coming from the hallway.

Her eyes grew big and she turned her head to face the voice. "...Ed," she said, blankly.

"Oh so, when you said you had someone you liked, you meant Al," he said, eyes glazed over.

"No, that –"

"Yeah, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't get too close to her, brother," he said, showing a smile to the boy.

"That's fine. See ya, Winry," he said, walking back into the darkened hallway till nothing could be seen. The boy's teacher also followed after Ed, but not before glaring at him.

She let out a sigh. With this it just got a lot harder. How was she going to get Winry away from Al?

"Al! What did you just do! We aren't like that!" the blond haired girl screamed. Now Ed was going to think that the one she liked, no loved, was Al! It wasn't like that, but –

He pounded his fist against the wall. "Damn it," he said, a pain arising his chest. Why was he so upset about Winry liking Al. Wasn't that good though. With Al's body most people wouldn't see him like that. He could be happy.

"Are you just going to let them go like this?" she said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If they both like each other then Al can be happy. Really I don't know if I can really get his body back. So if he can like someone the way he is and get them to like him back wouldn't that make him happy?" the boy yelled. No matter what it was if Al was happy he would sacrifice anything.

"Then why doesn't it sound like you want to let Winry go?" she asked, beginning to loosen up to the boy.

"I can and I will," he said, straitening up.

"If per say Al was just playing with you and you just let her go and she really does develop feelings for him, what would you do?" she asked, trying her best to convince the boy to go after the girl.

"I don't know," he replied, walking on. If that was true and Al set it all up he'd feel relieved. But if he was the only one that was happy he wouldn't be able to live with himself any longer.

With a long sigh the boy plopped down on the couch. He needed some time to think things through. It was hot. He just noticed it. Maybe that was due to the fact he was so preoccupied with Winry and Al he wasn't paying much attention. It was quiet and during to afternoon too. His eyes began to get heavy. Then it went blank.

With a groan the boy opened his eyes and looked around. When had he fallen asleep? What time was it? "Oh, Brother, your awake," said Al, walking in the room with a blanket in his hand.

_It hurts._ "Yeah, were you watching me?" he asked, looking at the blanket that had been lain down on him.

"Yes I have. You know brother you really should find better places to rest. When I found you, you were sprawled out on the floor," he said, laughing when he remembered how his brother had looked.

"Oh, really?" he said, laughing with him. _I don't want to talk to you right now, go away. _

"Something wrong, you don't look good? Or is it about Winry?" he asked, now being completely serious.

"Is it a game?" he asked, getting up from on the couch.

"And if it is?" he asked, a grin beginning to appear on his face.

"What?" he yelled, shocked from his response.

"Winry was the one that confessed to me fist. I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything. But if you count that time when we were little I confessed then I guess I did first. Though I have no feelings for her what-so-ever. Maybe if we spend more time together I could start to like her again," said the boy, contemplating what would do. 


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy Part III

He was shocked at his brother's response. The brother that he had know his whole life – kindhearted and pure; a scaredy cat and crybaby at times – was someone he didn't know. "Al." Saying his brother's name was all he could muster out.

"Brother, you lost. Time to give up. Winry belongs to me now, and only me." He took on final glance at his brother before walking off. A part of him now was wondering if this was all worth it. Would he really go and try to steal her away? Would he?

The blond's eyes widened in shocking defeat. "I lost," he said, repeating what he had heard as it rang through his head. "Not in my reach anymore." His eyes were now colorless – all emotion was nowhere to be found – and a blob of yellow.

"Ed? What are you talking about?" asked Winry, grabbing the boy's shoulders.

He looked up. What had he meant? She was out of his reach. No matter how close he was to her she was not close enough to touch – to connect. "It's nothing to worry about."

She shot him a worried look. "E-Ed," she stuttered, "i-if it's about what happened before ..." She stopped. She was shocked she couldn't find the words to explain to him what happened even though she knew precisely what was going on.

"It's none of my business what you do," he said, beginning to walk off.

Without any thought about what she was doing, she grabbed his shirt. "It's not like that. I-I ..." Her eyes, on closer inspection, were a soft shade of pink – probably because she was crying – and her eyes were watery.

He looked down hiding his face behind his bangs. "Are you trying to temp me, Winry?" he whispered, so as she couldn't hear him.

_Thump._ Her heart began to pound and her face grew red. She knew she didn't love Al, not in the least bit. The one she loved was Ed – her heart beat was proof enough. "I'm not going to run anymore, Ed. You, not matter what you've faced or gone through, have always been strong. I'll never be able to be with the two of you if I'm too afraid to say what I think. Ed, what I feel toward Al is – "

"Winry!" he yelled, grabbing the girl by her hand, "that's enough I don't need to hear what you're going to say. I already heard it once and once is enough for me."

He looked so desperate – so desperate not to listen. "But, you're misunderstanding this!" she yelled, struggling to try to get out of the boy's grasp. Her tears were beginning to fall out of her eyes as she struggled.

Seeing the girl's crying face made him want to embrace her and apologize. He knew that if he did he would have to listen to something he didn't want to. However, his feelings for her left him in an unbearable pain, knowing if he didn't do what he knew he was supposed to he would forever feel this pain. "Winry. I'm sorry, so, so sorry," he said, gently bringing the girl into his embrace.

His arms were warm, a sense of relief spread throughout the girl and her tears began to stop. Right now she didn't care if he was misunderstanding everything or not, all she wanted was to stay in this embrace. She closed her eyes, breathing in his smell. "Will you listen to what is going on?"

As he was opening his mouth to answer his eyes grew wide. There standing in the hallway was Al, Winry's "lover".

"Brother, are you betraying me?"

Winry's eyes shot open as she heard Al's voice. She flung herself out of the boy's embrace and shot around. "Al! Stop with this already! Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is it's not funny anymore!" He didn't answer. "Al! For God's sake answer me!"

"Aren't you the one playing games with us, Winry? Confessing your love to me then going to Brother. How shameful are you?"

She stepped back. "I-It's not like that. Y-you – "

"Don't blame this on other people, Winry. You're just a traitor. Where's the Winry we use to know?" His voice was cold, sending shivers down the girl's body. She was set up. Ed! Was Ed going to believe her?

He stood in the middle of the floor, unmoving. What he would say would make up what would happen next. He had two choices – agree with his brother, which all evidence was point for, or stick up for Winry, who all evidence was pointing against. If he said the wrong thing everything would be ruined, all done for nothing. An idea struck him. If he couldn't think then don't think, let the body do the talking. And that, was exactly what he was going to do. He opened his mouth and shut off his thoughts and said, "Even if everything you say is true about her, I can't just leave her like this. We've both known Winry since we were small and she has never been like that. In fact, Al,_ you _are the one that changed. You're not the brother I know."

After a second of silence a smile crept his face. "Good job, Brother, I knew you could pass. And pass you did with flying colors nonetheless!" he said, running to hug his brother. "By the way I did tell Winry to tell me she loved me because I knew you would be standing right there. Pretty clever, right?" he whispered into his brother's ear.

"S-So all of that was just a play! So then – "

He put his finger to his lip, the metal on the boy's mouth sent cold shivers down his spine. "We'll save that story for another time. I have to go," he said, leaving but not before smiling at both his brother and Winry.

He glanced over at Winry, a small blush on his face. "S-so the whole misunderstanding part was about this, right?" He was beginning to feel shy for some reason now but couldn't explain why.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said, turning around to wipe the tears off her face. "You brothers don't tell me anything, so why should I tell you?"

"Because," he said, grabbing her arm, "I'm the one that really likes you."

His face was only inches away from her's. Even if she wanted to she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of his grasp. But, for right now, she was okay like this. With a giggle she said, "I like you too, Ed."

-The End-


End file.
